Athletic training, particularly strength training, has traditionally incorporated the direct use of free weights and also the use of training machines. Those skilled in the art recognize that there are notable advantages and disadvantages to the use of both free weights and training machines.
With respect to free weights, their use, typically in conjunction with a bar, is the foundation of many training programs, and they have been found to be generally the most efficient way to produce strength and muscle mass. A subtle advantage of the use of free weights is that, since the barbell course corrective muscles are developed. However, free weights are not as safe to train with as is a weight machine; weights may fall off the bar, and there is a notoriously well known risk of being pinned by the bar. During the course of a lift, the lifter may strain himself and not be able to control the balance of the barbell. With respect to convenience, it takes more time to perform a given work-out because the weight plates must be continually changed, and the bar has to be placed on and removed from the weight holding stands. Often, the weights are scattered and hard to find. In addition, the floor is inevitably damaged by dropped weights.
With respect to weight/exercise machines, there are numerous advantages to their use which accounts for their widespread popularity Such machines are safer than free weights in that there is no risk of plates slipping off the bars and no risk of being pinned by the weight. A multistation universal type weight machine has diverse stations for exercising all the muscle groups of the body, and, for the number of functions provided, such a universal type machine is relatively economical although not inexpensive. Exercise machines are easy to use such that, once a user becomes familiar with them, little or no supervision is required. One can move quickly from one exercise station to another, thus making the machines ideal for aerobic, cardiovascular circuit training in which effort must be sustained. The amount of weight supplying the resistive force can be altered rapidly by simply changing the pin placement, and once in place, the weights cannot be removed without significant effort in disassembling the machine, so they will not become scattered or lost.
However, there are also decided drawbacks to weight/exercise machines. Most exercise machines are fixed in one plane of activity which limits their use to a narrow range of individual movement such that there is no rotational training or training of mid-course corrective muscles. Only two or three exercises can be done for each anatomical part on a standard universal type machine without the use of additional benches, accessory handles, etc. or without moving to another station. Some machines use cams (rather than levers), and these machines still suffer from the fact that they only train the muscles in one plane. On most cam type machines, only one or two exercises can be performed without changing machines. Some machines work muscles in isolation and do not teach coordination. The mechanisms of cam type machines provide inherent bilateral balance and thus don't develop the same tendon or ligament strength in joints. The cam type machines are expensive and take up a lot of space. Isokinetic and hydraulic machines use accommodating resistance such that one can only exercise concentrically, and there is no eccentric load in the return movements.
My invention is directed to eliminating most of the disadvantages of exercising with free weights and machines.